she is an Angel in Disguise
by XxSacredSacrificexX
Summary: AU arklay mansion incident " Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own the characters**

Chapter 1

Prologue

A dull 'pop' sounded through the dark empty mansion, followed by shallow gasping breaths. The woman, who had appeared out of nowhere, quickly looked at her surroundings and let out a strangled sob of relief to see that she was alone... well, almost alone. The woman looked down at the quivering man crawling in the ground, his empty gray eyes gazing at her and groaning , after only a second's pause, she aimed to his head .

She stepped over the threshold into a dark room looked like a living room . She glanced around, hastily taking in her surroundings The overturned table the broken chair And torn sofas gave her an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness, but she couldn't allow herself to think on such things at that moment.

"What the hell is going on here ..." the woman says as she looked around the empty room. A fierce wind whistled over the chimney, followed by a sound of footsteps she hide fast behind one of the sofas and prepared herself to shoot whatever is coming.

As the sound is gitting closer and closer than quickly stood up and point her gun "freez " she yelled . "woow wait lower your gun lady i'm human "the man says and raised his hands up

"Who are you ." The woman said while she take step closer to him

"Why don't you lower your gun first " he says and take a step closer to her

then she directed her gun at his face "not until you give me a reason to.."

He kept his hands up "my name is Chris Redfield i'm a member of S.T.A.R.S bravo team we came here to investigate the area and help now lower your gun please and tell me what's your name and what are you doing here in this abandoned mansion ? "Chris says.

A few silent tears ran down the woman's cheeks and she slowly lowerd her gun and wrapped her jacket tighter to her side to help slow the flow of blood.

"My name is Ada wong my helicopter crashed near the mansion i came here for help but..."

Chris looked at her Waist

"are you badly hurt ? i get something my help heal your wounds a little for now " he ask

She walked away from him and sat at the sofa "no i'll be fine .. .. so any idea what's going on here ? "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ada spotted the letter the minute she entered the room. She caught a whiff of a tantalizingly familiar scent— men perfume could it be him ?

She snatched up the note and looked at it carefully. It was cream-colored parchment, very good quality. It had been haphazardly quartered. She unfolded it and looked at the brief lines. The handwriting was also familiar, but not immediately identifiable.

It read: _**dear .B. this is your last chance if you do not want your family get hurt you better do what we told you . Ignore this warning at your peril.**_

It was unsigned.

She folded the letter carefully and

She chewed on a nail and wondered who had written the warning.

She heard movement downstairs. Probably Chris looking around . She should join him, but she wasn't feeling quite up to dealing with his questions , yet. she walked to the other side of the room

With a deep breath she unlocked the door and as she did so the zombie horde instantly began pushing through only to be blasted one by one with grenade . With the coast clear for now she rushed over to what looked like a Medications and treatments room.

"Perfect just what i needed "she thoughts

grenade blast echoed through the lifeless corridor Chris felt a pang of fear what happend ! . . Could it be Barry or Rebecca , maybe that woman Ada after she ran away from me , he ran down a dark corridor toward the stairs.

Chris froze, his eyes focused on the approaching zombies upstairs corridor . Their flesh was rotting and their clothing was in tatters, smeared with filth and blood. Yet, most disturbing of all was their eyes,shallow . They all shared those same, horrid eyes and the same hunger for flesh.

Focusing on the center zombie , Chris aimed his handgun. Desperation began to set in, as within a matter of moments he ran back to where he was before , all four of the zombies would be on him . Chris stared, wide eyed, as he fired off three rounds into his target, causing it to collapse to the ground . His eyes shifted to his next target, and true, absolute fear began to settle in Chris , as he aimed at his last target

then The zombies continued to shuffle their way towards Chris form the right corridor near the stairs , Chris fired off four more rounds against his second target, realizing that killing all of them is a waste of ammo , he ran upstairs .

Looking over his shoulder he saw six corpses trying to follow him .

It felt as if her heart had stopped beating and her hands went numb as she used medication in her wounds th pain is too much "oh dammit "She yelled In the meantime, she heard steps close to the room she took her weapon and prepared to defend herself despite the pain.

Then after a few moments girl with short black hair entered the room holding a shotgun

"who are you ? " the girl asked and lowered her shotgun

Ada didn't answer her she put the gun on the table and continued to heal her wounds

"are you badly injured ? here i can help you "the girl says while she come and set next to her

" no just leave me alone ok i can take care of my self "she yelled at her

"oh relax you're not the only one scared and stressfull " the girl said


End file.
